


Batman v Ladybug: Rise of KnightFall

by Maryp143



Series: KnightFall [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Crime Fighting, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryp143/pseuds/Maryp143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne trained under many teachers during his time before the Batman. But the one that intrigued him the most was Master Fu, the holder of the Miraculous Gems. </p><p>When Fu enlists the help of Wayne after Hawkmoth begins his most dangerous assault ever, Bruce has to keep his emotions under control as he uncovers secrets about his past. Will he stay in control or will he be Akumatized and destroy all of Paris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic! well, it's not mine, it's my friend's and he's asked me to post it here Cuz he doesn't know where to post it and doesn't want to get an account. hope y'all enjoy!

   The Night was still vivid in Bruce's mind. The late night showing of 'The Mark of Zorro', his Father's decision to cut through Crime Alley. That decision would mark the end of the Wayne's. Bruce had run ahead of his parents acting like the hero from the film, as he was confronted by Joe Chill with a pistol in hand.  
   "I'll take the pearls around the lady's neck." Thomas stared at Chill with wide eyes,"Of, of course. Take anything you want, just don't hurt my family." Thomas reaches for the gun and in a sudden moment of panic, Chill fires the weapon in his hand penetrating Thomas' chest.  
  Bruce watched as his father fell to the ground lifeless. Martha screamed staring at her husband lying in a pool of his blood. "Murderer! Bruce get behind-" Chill grabbed the pearl necklace cutting off Martha's words. A tear rolls down her cheek as she quickly glances at Bruce, and a second shot rang through the air and she falls straight down as the necklace busts and they hit the ground next to Martha's corpse.  
  With his dying breath, Thomas looked at his wife and whispers, "Martha." Bruce fell to his knees, with tears streaming down his cheek.  
  The following years were hard for Bruce, he blamed himself for his parent's death. At the age 14, Bruce graduated from High School, then three years later he left Gotham City for college. He only stayed at each college for one semester, after college Bruce left America to train under the best detectives and martial artists around the world. But his first teacher wasn't what he was expecting, Master Fu the holder of the Miraculouses.  
    And that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The Miraculous Ladybug

Marinette was just an ordinary girl. She went to school, had a good amount of friends and got along with everyone she met, except for the school brat Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette was even dating the most popular guy in school, Adrien Agreste.  
But the blue haired girl had one secret that absolutely no one could know about. Not her parents or her best friend Alya. Marinette was the newest chosen one to use the Ladybug Miraculous. She was Paris' very own Superheroine! As Ladybug, Marinette protected the City of Love alongside her partner Cat Noir, who is actually her boyfriend, from the villainous Hawkmoth's Akumatized Villains.  
Ladybug and Cat Noir were praised by the people of Paris for their on going crusade to protect the innocent.   
But things had been different for awhile, the past three months there had been no Akuma Attacks, but Ladybug's work was never done. She had been working hard to find Hawkmoth's Lair.   
Marinette had been on the hunt for three hours and was exhausted. She surveyed the city, "Three months and nothing. Hawkmoth must be up to something big if he hasn't made a move yet." Ladybug shook her head in disgust at the thought. "Something bothering you, M'Lady," Cat Noir asks in his usual manner.  
  Ladybug smirks at him and walks over. "You know there is, Adrien," she said sternly. The Feline hero frowned a little, "Yeah I know, Mari." Marinette shrugs it off and kisses her boyfriend then turns back to continue her survey of the city.  
  Meanwhile in a building ten blocks away, Master Fu sat meditating on his dragon printed rug with candles laid out in a circle. Fu was pleased with the silence but not with the visions he had just seen. His eyes shot open and he started to breathe heavily. Wayzz, Fu's Kwami, floated near him, "What's wrong, Master?"  
Fu starts to stroke his beard, "I sense a dark era coming to Paris. One that Ladybug and Cat Noir will not be able to fight through alone." The elderly man stands up and walks towards the window. "Do we have a way to get a hold of one of my former students, Wayzz?" The Turtle-Kwami nods. "Which one, Master?" Fu smirks at Wayzz. "An old friend, Bruce Wayne."  
The Kwami stares at his master is shock, he hadn't expected Fu to want Wayne back after what had happened with the people he surrounded himself with. Wayzz nods again and goes off in search of a way to contact Bruce.  
Ladybug and Cat Noir were on patrol for three more hours and started to drift off. She stands up, "No luck today, Kitty. Let's try again tomorrow." Marinette whisks her magic Yo-Yo into the air and grapples away. Cat Noir smiles passionately, watching his lady go off, "I look forward to it." He starts sprinting towards the residence of Gabriel Agreste, as he jumps through the window he de-transforms into his civilian form. Adrien fell straight onto his bed and instantly fell asleep. His Kwami, Plagg, stares at him in annoyance. "He didn't even get me cheese." Plagg floats towards his little hut that Adrien had built for him, with the help Marinette.  
Ladybug continued running and grappling across the rooftops until she made it to her Parent's Bakery. She slides through the trap door right above her bed and de-transforms back into her civilian form. Marinette sits on her bed as her Kwami, Tikki appears. "What's wrong Matinette?" The bluenette sighs. "I'm just annoyed that there haven't been any leads on Hawkmoth. Not one!" A worried expression draws over Tikki's normal happy face, "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, Marinette. You'd be the perfect target for an Akuma!" Marinette nods, "You're right, Tikki. It's getting late, I should sleep." She turns out the light and falls asleep peacefully.  
Thousands of miles away stood a man who knew too much of negative emotions, for he was full of them. That man was Bruce Wayne. Wayne had a secret of his own that only a select few know of, the playboy billionaire was actually The Batman. The Dark Knight had fought a war against crime for nearly Fifteen Years alongside his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and his sidekicks Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Robin and Robin.  
Batman was in Arkham Asylum that night in an abandoned wing, accompanied by Nightwing and Batgirl. That night had marked the 7th anniversary of Jason Todd's death. The night the 2nd Robin died, Bruce's ideals on everything changed. He saw his fight against crime as worthless, and lost all faith in humanity. But no matter how much he was broken, he still never took a life no matter how much he wanted to. "It's almost day time," Nightwing says. Bruce stands up and walks out of the Asylum silently and enters the Batmobile and drives off to the Bat Cave. Dick and Barbara stare at their mentor then back at each other. They had been trying for years to restore Bruce's faith with no luck. "He's lost, Dick." The original Robin shook his head, "No. Bruce may be stubborn but he'll come out of it. He'll come out of this slump and fight." Barbara looks at her fiancé, "Why do you think that?" Dick didn't take his eyes off the door, "Just a feeling."


	3. Chapter 2: Hawkmoth's Plan

Paris was usually warm this time of year, but it was rather cold that night. Hawkmoth enjoyed that type of weather, it reminded him of all the betrayal and terror he had caused.  
  The villain stared out the window in the middle of his lair. An evil smirk lays itself on his lips, "So much anger. This night, this night will be the start." Hawkmoth laughs wickedly and sends 5 Akumas out to 'Evilize' the angry Parisians.  
  Hawkmoth stares at his Brooch that has a picture of Mrs. Marie Agreste. A tear rolls down his cheek as he caresses it. Hawkmoth detransforms back into his civilian form and walks out of his lair, right into the Agreste Mansion. He passes by a mirror and glances at it, seeing the silver hair and facial structure of Gabriel Agreste.  
  Gabriel grumbles under his breath, "You were a fool! You let her leave, she was yours! But she didn't love me, not like him." He put a hard emphasis on that last word. Agreste stared at his safe. He walked toward it, entered the code and pulled out an older picture of Marie, Gabriel and Bruce Wayne.  
  The picture had been taken three months before Wayne had left Paris. "I swear on Marie's life that I will get my revenge on you, Wayne. You took everything from me. Now I will take everything from you!" He transformed back into Hawkmoth as he let out a wicked laugh. He realized that his Akumas reached their targets, "I am Hawkmoth, and I give you the powers to get back at the people who have wronged you. All I ask in return is that you spread like a disease to more civilians and to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. If you do that, you will be generously rewarded."  
  All of the victims had nodded and turned into villains, wreaking havoc in the streets of Paris.  
   
   Bruce walked through tall dry glass in a trench coat with flowers in his hand. He finally reached the gravesite of his parents. He put the roses on each end of the site, and kneeled down. Bruce felt light rain trickle down the back of his neck.  
  That was when Bruce noticed something oozing out of the grave. He dipped his fingers in it, as the floor bursts open and he finds himself falling through the depths seeing his parent's and Jason Todd. Bruce looks up to see a figure in a black robe holding a scythe in a bony hand. The figure swung the scythe at Wayne's head.  
   Bruce woke up sweating, and breathing heavily. He shook his head, wiping sweat from his brow. The billionaire looked to his right seeing a naked brunette woman in his bed. "Dammit Bruce. What did you do," he muttered to himself. He got up and walked out of his bedroom on his lake house.  
   Bruce entered the kitchen where Alfred had already started making Breakfast. "Good morning, sir." Bruce nods at him as Alfred sets a cup of coffee in front of his face. "I take that last night was productive?"  
  "You know I was at a charity event right?" Alfred snickers, "Well that would explain the young lady in your bedroom. I should've known that she wasn't a friend of the Bat." Bruce shot a glare at the elderly man. "Mr. Kent called. He said he needed to speak with you. No doubt about official League Business."  
  Bruce sips his drink, "When does he want to meet?" The British Butler looked back at the aging man that he had taken care of as a child, "He said as soon as you could make it. Sounds urgent." Bruce stands up and opens the entrance to the Batcave. "When she wakes up, send her on her way would you Alfred?" The butler nods as the entrance closes.  
  Five Minutes had passed since ending his conversation with Alfred, and he was already at the Watchtower. Bruce looked around to see that the launch bay was crowded with rookie and veteran League Members. He entered the debriefing room and took his usual seat next to Wonder Woman, "Sorry I'm late. Rough night. What'd I miss?"  
  Superman stands up and turns on the monitor, "As you all know, Paris has been attacked by 'monsters' every day for the past two years." Flash looks up, "So? You declared that those fights weren't League Business." Superman nods, "I know Flash. I was just getting to that. Last night, five monsters have wreaked havoc on the city. Usually they are taken down within 5 hours but this is not the case. I am now declaring that the League goes there and end it."  
  Bruce nods as the rest agrees. He hears a beeping in his communicator, "Go ahead, Alfred." "Sir, there is someone who is insisting to talk to you. He says he knows who you are!" Bruce's eyes widen. Who could know that Bruce Wayne and The Batman were one in the same? "Patch me over." Alfred patches over the communication line. "Bruce, what's wrong?", Diana asks. He puts up a finger and she shoots him a glare only for it to be returned with a smirk.  
  The call goes through, "Who is this?! Who are you?" On the other end, Fu smiles. "Hello, my old student." Bruce's widen more as he realizes who is on the other end, "Master Fu. It's an honor. I'm sorry for every-" Fu cuts him off, "There is no time, old friend. I need you to get over to Paris. We are under siege." Bruce nods, "I'll be there as soon as I can, Master."


	4. Chapter 3: The Trinity in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this isnt mine, the person writing it wants to known if y'all want Bruce x Mrs. Agreste to be a thing or WonderBat, comment which you want!

Bruce sat on his Private Jet staring out the window feeling like an idiot. He had agreed to have Diana and Clark accompany him to Paris since, as Clark put it, it was a League Threat. He hadn't minded the thought of Diana going, but Kent was a different story. Bruce looked to his left to see Diana asleep and he couldn't help but smile. He turned his attention to the seats across from him and he saw Clark doing crosswords.

  Bruce remembered the last time he was in Paris, 18 years earlier. He was only 17 when he had arrived. Bruce didn't have friends there, and he wanted to keep it like that. But his desires wouldn't be reality, for two hours after he arrived in the City of Love, Bruce met Gabriel Agreste, who at the time wasn't much younger and shorter than him. Their first meeting wasn't that well because they had both collided into eachother after a certain lady had caught their eyes. She had seen them both crash and went to help. "Are you two alright? I saw what happened!" Bruce looked up at her completely smitten, "I'm fine now," Bruce had given her one of his famous smirks. And he couldn't believe it, she blushed! Bruce quickly turned his attention to Gabriel, "I'm so sorry." Bruce helped pick him up. Agreste shook it off, "It's quite alright, Mr?" Bruce had been so lovestruck by the blonde-haired girl that he forgot to give them his name.

 "Bruce. Bruce Wayne." He outstretched his hand as they both gasped. "Wayne as in Wayne Enterprises?! The multi-billion dollar company?!", they both said in unison. Bruce nodded, forgetting that Wayne Enterprises had a Paris division. He had wanted to get away from the fact that he was famous in Gotham. 

  Gabriel felt stars truck as did the young girl. "I'm Gabriel Agreste and this is my friend, Marie. We're both fashion design students here." Bruce nodded as if he was impressed. Marie felt herself blush again as her friend introduced her. "I know this is sudden, but I'm in foreign territory and I know absolutely nobody here, could you two help show me around? Let's say dinner 6:30? My treat." Marie and Gabriel nodded excitedly. They both gave him their addresses. Bruce smiled and nods, "Thank you both. I look forward to tonight." He starts walk off then turns his head and winks at Marie. She felt so much blood rush to her cheeks that she almost fainted.

  Bruce smiled at the memory as his plane started to get closer to the airport. Clark puts the crossword down and rubs his leg. Bruce turns to Diana and lightly shakes her, "Diana. We're almost there. Wake up." 

  The Amazon Princess woke up with a yawn, "We're there?" Bruce smiled a bit, "Almost. In about 3 minutes." She nods and stares at the ceiling.

  In the city, Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting a fierce battle with the the Akumatized Victims. They had been spreading like some sort of plague. There had been 5 villains now there were 20. And the angrier they became, the stronger they were. "Cat, take the left! I'll take it head on!" Cat Noir nods at his partner, "You got it, Princess!" He activates his staff and attacks the legs as Ladybug does an uppercut move, knocking the being straight on their back. They both smirk as more villains swarm them. They started to get closer and closer, when suddenly two red beams that seemed like fire hit one of them. They looked up to see Superman floating down. They were completely dumbfounded, the leader of the Justice League was in Paris helping them fight Akumas!

  "You two looked like you could use some help. It's a good thing I brought back up!" Bruce rolled his eyes as he threw four explosive batarangs at the villains, "You mean it's a good thing I brought back up." Diana laughed a little while she was flying with her sword out, "Come on boys, let's get along!" She hit one with her sword sending it flying. "Sure thing, Princess." Bruce says with no emotion.

  Cat Noir watched in awe at the glory that was unfolding in front of him as Ladybug was completely fangirling at the sight. They stood there with their knees buckling with excitement. Batman was thrown into a wall with brute force, "Dammit." he muttered. Wonder Woman flew over to him and helped the Dark Knight up. "You okay?" Bruce nods, "Go! I'll be right behind you!" He turns his attention to the pair of teenage superheroes. "You two! How do we stop this?" Ladybug snapped out of her trance and ran up, "You have to find the Akumas. Once we can purify it, everything will go back to normal!" Bruce nodded as he activated his Detective Vision to find abnormalities.

  He smirked as he found the five Akumas. "They're all in the necklaces!" Batman throws a batarang at all the necklaces, causing them to hit the ground busting open. "It's time to De Evilize!" Marinette says as she captures the Akumas with her Yo-Yo. After they purify, she lets them go "Bye Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Magic appears all over the damage and fixes them while Wonder Woman and Superman stare in awe.

   

  Batman goes up to Ladybug. "I need to see Master Fu. That is why I'm here." Ladybug and Cat Noir look at him and nod, "Follow us!" They both start running and they're followed by the Trinity. They enter a tiny building where Master Fu is meditating. Fu opens his eyes when the heroes walk in. "Hello Bruce Wayne." Diana and Clark stare at the man wide eyed as Ladybug and Cat Noir gasp, "Bruce Wayne?!" Batman removes his cowl and bows, "Hello Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, comment which pairing you want! ^;^


	5. Chapter 4: Bruce and The Miraculous

     
    Bruce woke up sweating and panting again that night. After Ladybug and Cat Noir revealed themselves to the Trinity after they learned who Batman was, Adrien helped Bruce, Diana, and Clark find a nice apartment. Bruce stood up and took off his white undershirt to help stop the sweat.

    He went into the kitchen to get food. He made a mental note to thank Marinette for stocking up the fridge with pastry's from her parent's bakery. Bruce shut the fridge and turned back to the couch. He turned the TV on and changed the channel to the news. The channel was showing a documentary on Gabriel Agreste. Bruce smirked a little bit as more memories flooded to him.

  Bruce had taken the addresses out staring at the building in front of him. Well this should be it. He walked in and headed towards Marie's apartment. He knocked on her door. She opened it and Bruce blushed a little, "Wow you look beautiful! I didn't think you were going to get so fancy! I would've gotten dressed better!" She smiled, "It's fine, Mr. Wayne." Bruce puts his hand up, "Please. Call me Bruce." She smiles, "Okay. Bruce."   
  Gabriel runs up, "Sorry I'm late. Had a last minute assignment." They both nod. Gabriel stops in his tracks, "Marie. You look... Wow!" She smiles, "Thanks Gabe."

  "Shall we then?" Bruce holds out his arm for her to take. She wraps herself onto him and they walk on.  
  Bruce smirks a little at the memories he shared with Gabriel and Marie.   
     
  Diana sits next to him, "Trouble sleeping?" Bruce nods and rubs his shoulder. "Here let me help." She rubs his shoulders and sets his bone back into place. He groans. Diana bites her lower lip as he looks back at her.   
  "What?" Bruce asks. She pushes Bruce down on the couch and kisses him. His hands twitch then he places them on her hips. Bruce pushes her over and thrusts into her, causing moans of pleasure to escape Diana's lips. Bruce places his lips on hers and moves his tongue into her mouth. Diana smirks, "What happened to your self control, Dark Knight?" Bruce smiles as he thrusts more, "You've taken all my control away, Princess." Diana moans and eventually comes. After her, Bruce comes as well.  
  Diana smiles, "Thank Aphrodite. I've been waiting for that for years." She looks at Bruce and he smirks, "Me too, Princess. Me too." She looks up and quirks her eyebrows, "So are something now?" Bruce smiles, "I'd like that." 

  Marinette woke up early that morning. She had learned a great secret about the Batman and now he knows hers too. Hell, the entire Trinity knows that she's Ladybug and Adrien is Cat Noir. She walks downstairs to get breakfast to see Bruce Wayne standing there talking with her parents. "It's been too long, Bruce!" Tom says. "I know Tommy. So I see that you and Sabine finally tied the knot. I'm happy for both of you." Her parents smile at the billionaire. "Enough about us! How have you been, Bruce?"   
    
Bruce puts on his fake playboy smile and tells them about how he adopted Dick, Jason and Tim. They both seemed happy for him. "Well I've gotta run. It was nice seeing you two!" He glances up quickly and sees Marinette. Bruce nods to her and walks out. She hadn't expected Bruce to be so kind, she thought he was some lowlife who happened to be wealthy and loved to get women in his bed. She was wrong about Wayne, and she started to blush at the thought of him. Could she be falling for the Dark Knight? "He does have that certain charm," Marinette whispers to herself.  
    
  That night Bruce was at Master Fu's apartment going through old photo albums. He saw one that had Marie. Bruce smiled when he remembered when he first found out that she was a Miraculous holder. "You seem tired, Bruce. You should go." Wayne looked up at his Old Master. "Not until you tell me why you wanted me here." Fu sighs, he remembered how stubborn Bruce was. "Very well. I believe Hawkmoth is preparing for a dangerous assault. Now we know what he's truly capable of with his powers, I'm afraid that was only the beginning. But I should rest easier now that the leaders of the Justice League are here." Bruce nods, "Master. Who is Hawkmoth? You learned who I was by my motivations as Batman. Surely you know who he is." Fu smirks at him, "I thought you were the World's Greatest Detective?" Bruce laughs a little. Fu liked the new Bruce that Diana was able to bring out of him. Bruce knew that too, and he was thankful. Diana had seen the light in Bruce when everyone else had given up on him. But Bruce Wayne was too stubborn to let her into his life after all the betrayal and heartbreaks he had sustained. He knew that Diana was different, and Bruce couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.  
  "Bruce. You know what happened to Marie don't you?" Wayne looked at his Master. "No. Why? What happened?" Fu looked down with weary eyes, "She's missing. She could be dead or anywhere on the planet. And Gabriel is the prime suspect." Bruce glared his eyes. He advances towards the Batsuit and puts it on.  
  "I'll be back." Bruce grapples towards a building and starts to glide from rooftop to rooftop. Batman eventually arrives at the Agreste Mansion and hacks into the Security Systems disabling them. The Dark Knight opens a window into Gabriel's Personal Study and finds a the picture that he had taken with Gabriel and Marie.   
  Batman sends his attention to a beautiful painting of Marie in a gold and green dress. He activates his Detective Vision to find a safe behind the painting. Bruce moves the picture and cracks the safe. He smirked, "Come on Gabriel. You really should boost up your security, everyone knows Marie's birthday." Batman overlooks the safe and finds the Peacock Miraculous. Bruce grabs it and shuts the safe, and moves the painting back over it.   
  He knew tomorrow Bruce Wayne needed to pay his friend a long overdue visit.


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends Reunite

Bruce stalked out of his car with a grey trench coat blowing in the wind. He looked up at the white painted Mansion. Bruce remembered when the plans were first being made, but now that the mansion was built, he was impressed.

     

     The Billionaire walked up to the door and rang the bell. "State your name and business," a female voice rang out through the PA system. "I'm Bruce Wayne and I have business with Gabriel Agreste."

 

    The locked door opens and Bruce walks in. He looked around to see a spiraling staircase. He had seen it the night before, but it was breathtaking in the daylight.

  

   "Bruce Wayne?" Bruce turned around to see Adrien walking down. "What're you doing here?" Wayne smiled, "Hello Adrien. Is your father home? I need to speak with him." Adrien nods, "Father! Someone's here to see you!"

 

     Gabriel heard his son from his Personal Study. He was going through the safe behind Marie's painting, Gabriel shut the safe and walked out and goes towards the stairs. As he sees the dark-haired man and stops in his tracks.

 

    "Bruce. What do you want?" The chill in Gabriel's voice sent shivers down both Adrien and Bruce's spines. "I need to talk to you. I heard about Marie." Adrien looked at both men. 

 

    "You have no right to speak of my wife!" Gabriel says sternly to Wayne. "I cared about her too, Gabriel. If there's anything you need. Call me." Gabriel turns away, "Leave us. Never come back!"

 

    Bruce walked out of the mansion, he knew that Gabriel was hiding something. And it was up to Batman to find out.

 

   Marinette was working on fashion designs down in the bakery when the door opened. She looked up to see Bruce take a seat, "Mr. Wayne? What do you need?" Bruce looked at the bluenette, "Hello Marinette. I need to know everything you know about Gabriel Agreste."

 

   Marinette knew that it must've been important. She told him everything while he asked questions about the man he once knew. 

 

  Bruce stood up, "Thank you for your time, Marinette." Wayne walked out while she was blushing. She had come so close to losing control with him and ached to kiss him. She shook her head, "You're with Adrien! Stop acting like this!"

 

   Clark sat in the apartment talking to Lois while Diana was going through Bruce's reports on Gabriel and Hawkmoth. Batman had went out that night to gather more evidence. Diana looked at Kent and dresses in her Wonder Woman outfit. "I'm going to help Bruce. I believe I have a lead." Kent nods at her as she flies out the window towards the Agreste mansion.

 

     Bruce found files on Marie in the study. He opened it and his stomach churned in disgust and fury. Marie was dead, there was no doubt about it. And Gabriel was his prime suspect. Batman had enough evidence to take him in. The Dark Knight walked up the stairs and broke down the door to the Master Bedroom. And what he found surprised him more than anything, nothing.

 

   Batman gritted his teeth at the sight. "Bruce." He turned to see Diana with the files, "What are you doing here?" 

 

  "I wanted to help. I have a lead."

  "I'm taking Gabriel in."

 

   Batman kept searching the mansion to find a clue to Gabriel's whereabouts. That was when they both heard a creak in the steps. Bruce entered the shadows to watch Gabriel walk through the hallway. 

 

  Batman grabbed Gabriel by the throat and threw him into a wall. The silver-haired man looked at him in shock as he noticed the blue eyes were filled with rage.

  

   Gabriel smirked, "Dark wings, Rise!" Batman and Wonder Woman shielded their eyes as Gabriel Agreste transformed into Hawkmoth. A butterfly flew into Gabriel's hands and he Evilized it. The Akuma flew out of Gabriel's hands and right into Bruce's utility belt.

 

   "I am Hawkmoth."


	7. Chapter 6: Shattered Past

Bruce walked through the streets of Paris with Marie in his arm. He had been there for 2 years now and Marie was more or less Bruce's Girlfriend.   
  Wayne was in love with Marie and was happy every moment he was able to spend with her. And the best part was they both trained under Master Fu.  
  Wayne and Marie were meeting Gabriel that night to help design his new mansion.  
  Gabriel had already become a world renowned fashion designer.  
  When they had reached the Café area, a man in a black trench coat and beanie came up to them, with a revolver pointed at both of them.  
  "Wallets, watches and Jewelry. Now!" Bruce glared at him, the situation all to familiar. The rage he had felt after his parent's death resurfaced and Bruce's fist went straight into the robber's face.  
   Wayne threw the man on the ground, his fists repeatedly hitting the man's face. "Bruce! Leave him alone!" Marie grabbed Wayne's arm and he threw her down and kept fighting.  
  Bruce realized what he had done. He looked at his hands and back at the man. They were both bloody as hell. Bruce looked back at Marie who looked back at him in shock and fear.  
  Bruce stood up as Gabriel arrived and punched Wayne square in the jaw, "How dare you hurt her?! They were right about you. You only care about yourself and getting women in your bed!" Bruce rubbed the blood off as the police pulled up.  
  Wayne looked at Marie, "I'm sorry." He ran off into the night.   
  Bruce arrived at Master Fu's apartment. Wayne took a bow as Fu stared at him with disappointment. "You nearly killed a man, and for what?! Because you thought it was Justified since your parents were murdered?! You've failed me and disrespected your family. Leave here."  
  Bruce nodded and went to his quarters, packing his belongings.  
  He left through the window and pulled a good over his head. A tear rolled down his cheek as he arrived at the airport. Bruce entered the plane and continues his traveling around the world to fulfill his destiny.

  Back in Present Day, Bruce was on his knees fighting to stay in control. "There's no use, Batman. No one can resist me." Wonder Woman pulled her lasso out and wrapped it around Hawkmoth. With her fury, she smashed him into a wall.  
  "Wonder..... Woman! Ge- get out! I can't stay in contro-" The purple cloud of magic surrounds Batman. When it clears the man in the Grey and Black Batsuit was gone.   
  Batman looked up at Wonder Woman. She stared at him in shock. He had red glowing eyes, a demonic Bat Symbol was in the middle of his chest, his cape was tattered and had spikes on each shoulder. The suit was purple with a Black Cape and Cowl.  
  "Rise, KnightFall, and destroy your old friends and give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses!"  
  KnightFall smirked, "Yes, Hawkmoth."   
  The former Dark Knight's fingers spiked and he slashed Wonder Woman right in the face.  
  She grunts and throws KnightFall right through the wall into the streets of Paris. "Wonder Woman to Superman!"   
"Superman here. What's up Diana?"  
"Get out here now!"  
  Clark looked outside to see dust flowing from the streets. He frowned and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the El Family Crest. Kent ripped off the rest of his clothes and flew out into the battle.  
  KnightFall looked up to see a searchlight shining into the sky. He jumped to it and places his spiked hand onto it. In a matter of seconds, the light was engulfed in the same cloud that was around Batman before he became KnightFall.  
  After the cloud cleared, the same demonic Bat Symbol on his chest was placed on the light. KnightFall looked into the sky as Superman stared down at him.  
  The Villain smirked as he shot a grapple out of his wrist only for it to be caught by the Man of Steel. He pulled down on the rope and tightened his grip throwing Superman into a nearby building.

  Marinette sat in her room watching the News Cast. She knew that it was Batman that had been Akumatized, and for the record she was terrified. A knock came from her window.   
  The bluenette opened to find Cat Noir. "Adrien? Why aren't you out there fighting?!" Adrien frowned, "I came to get you! You're the only one who can purify this Akuma!" She nods, "Tikki, Spots on!"  
    
  Wonder Woman threw her shield only for it to be caught by KnightFall. He dropped it and punched Diana right in the gut. She looked at him, smashing her bracelets together sending a shockwave towards him. KnightFall flew back as Superman grabbed him by the throat and threw his body like a rag doll through multiple buildings.  
  Wonder Woman nodded to the Last Son of Krypton. He returned the nod and flew straight towards his former friend. KnightFall grabbed Kent by the throat, "Now you know what it feels like to be vulnerable. It's hard isn't it? Dealing with your own mortality? I know it is!"   
   KnightFall threw him down and sent his reign of punches down onto the Kryptonian like an unrelented fury.  
   The villain could only laugh, "What happened Kent?! I thought you were high and mighty! Everyone was wrong about you! You were never a God. You weren't even a man!"  
   Diana threw her lasso onto his arm, "That's enough!" KnightFall smiled wickedly and grabbed his end of the lasso throwing her down to their level. "Nice of you to join us Diana. You're just in time to witness The Death of Superman!" The Amazon went in for a punch only to be thrown down again by KnightFall. "I thought Amazons were smarter. I was wrong."   
  KnightFall went in for the kill, as a red Yo-Yo with black polka dots hit his hand. He looked up in rage to see Ladybug and Cat Noir.   
  KnightFall smirked, "Well. Here I am."


	8. Chapter 7: Into Bruce's Psyche

The Mind is a powerful weapon if used correctly. Bruce Wayne's mind was amongst the strongest on the planet, yet he lost a battle for the control of his mind.

  Bruce was no longer in control. He was perfectly aware of his actions, but all sense of greater judgement had been destroyed.

  The mental embodiment of Bruce Wayne was reduced down to the boy who had just witnessed his parent's murder. He walked through his subconscious taking note of the destruction that was left by Hawkmoth.

 "Bruce." The words echoed all around him. The boy turned around to see Jason Todd. Tears streamed down his face, "Jason!" The boy ran to the second Robin and hugged him. "Hey dad."

  The boy continued crying. "Bruce. My death wasn't your fault. None of the deaths that you've witnessed were your fault. Your parents, me, Marie. None of them. Remember that. Please Bruce."

  "I will Jason. I promise." Bruce's embodiment then turned back into The Billionaire Playboy everyone knows.

  Bruce walks further into his psyche rubbing his hand along the walls. Each inch his fingers pass, his Psyche fights back against the Akuma's control. 

  He reaches the point where the Akuma is most active. As he enters, he transforms back into the Dark Knight. Bruce had expected a butterfly to be there, but to his surprise stood KnightFall. "Hello Bruce. Nice of you to drop in."

  Bruce moves towards the villain. "Stand down." KnightFall laughs. "The Bat is Dead. Bury it. Live on as KnightFall." Bruce frowns, "I'll never give up!" Batman attacks.

 

   Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped down to him. "Bruce! We know you're in there, you have to listen to us!" KnightFall stalked backwards "Bruce is dead. KnightFall lives on!" The Villain walks forward and Cat Noir hits him with his staff.

  KnightFall flies back and loses his balance. Ladybug goes towards him, "Get Superman out of here Cat!" She whisks her Yo-Yo at KnightFall only to get caught. He pulls her back and punched her straight in the face. 

  She grunts in pain and kicks the villain down.

 

  Bruce notices KnightFall's pain. This was his chance to strike. Batman punched his alter ego only for it to be blocked by him. "You wound me with your pathetic attempts to take control." He smirks.

  Batman tackles KnightFall to the ground and punches him in the face multiple times. KnightFall kicks Wayne off and attacks him with a spiraled kick. Batman attempts to block the blows but is ultimately struck. He spit out blood.

  

   Ladybug wraps KnightFall in her Yo-Yo as she noticed that he is in pain. He looks at her, his eyes glowing as he breaks free, "You insolent worm! You lost, accept it." She stares back with a defiant grin, "Hell, no." Ladybug looks at the utility belt, "That's where the Akuma is." 

  Cat Noir arrives again, staff ready. Wonder Woman flies down beside them as well. "Don't hurt him." She pulls out her sword and shield, for defense only. "It's kinda hard not too!" Cat Noir replies. Diana smirks, "I have an idea." She walks up to KnightFall and kisses him deeply. His eyes widen and his arms wrap around her.

 

   Bruce saw that KnightFall was distracted, "Thank you, Diana!" Batman grabbed KnightFall by the throat, "Agh! What are you?!" Batman smirks, "I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!" KnightFall's eyes glow and disintegrates right in front of him.

 

  KnightFall screams in pain, his eyes glowing and skin cracking. The heroes shield their eyes as KnightFall explodes. Diana stares as the dust clears and there stands a broken Bruce Wayne. He looks at the Akuma as it attempts to fly away, he grabs it in his hands and crushes it.

 

  Hawkmoth suddenly appears behind Bruce and stabs him with his sword, "You've failed me!" Batman turns around to the villain, "Bruce?! Impossible!" Bruce smirks, "Don't be so surprised Gabe!" Bruce grabs the Moth Miraculous and rips it away from Hawkmoth. "NO!" The Purple Clad Villain then de-transforms back into his civilian form, Gabriel Agreste. 

  A look of shock paints itself onto Ladybug and Cat Noir's faces. "Dad?!" Cat Noir exclaims. Gabriel stares at Cat Noir, "Adrien?!"


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Behind Gabriel

    Adrien was swelling with anger and sadness, inside and out. The blonde-haired teenager stared in disgust at the bumbling mess that was his father.

 

   "Father, why?!" Gabriel looked up, "I'm doing it for your mother, Adrien. She's dead, but with your Miraculous , along with Ladybug's, I can bring her back to us! We can be a family again!"

 

    Adrien's fists clenched, "Do you think she would've wanted this?! You, terrorizing a city for her?! You turned a kid into a villain, for God's sake! She'd never forgive you, and neither will I!"

 

   Gabriel winced at his son's harsh words. "Adrien. Son. Help me." 

 

  Adrien stared at Gabriel, "No, Gabriel. I'm not your son, you mean nothing to me. I hate you."

 

   Gabriel glared at the boy, "So be it, hero!" Gabriel stands and punches Adrien square in the jaw.

 

   Ladybug whisks her Yo-Yo at Gabriel. He dodges the oncoming attack and kicks her in the gut. "Only fools are heroes." 

 

   Diana unsheathed her sword, and thrusts towards the silver-haired villain. Gabriel slides swiftly under his attacker and grabs his Miraculous from Bruce's bloody hands. "Dark Wings, Rise!"

 

   Within a few moments, Gabriel transformed back into Hawkmoth. He smirks and sends a wave of Akumas towards the Heroes.

 

  Hawkmoth grabs Ladybug and Cat Noir by their throats, "At last!" He removes their Miraculouses reducing them back into their civilian forms.

 

   Meanwhile, Kent laid in Master Fu's living room while the Chinese Man used an ancient healing techniques on his wounds left by KnightFall.

 

   Fu muttered healing chants for five minutes, and soon Clark's wounds healed. Kent's eyes open, "Master Fu? What happened?" 

 

   The elderly man explained how Bruce had been Akumatized, and how KnightFall had nearly killed The Man of Steel.

 

   Superman's ear twitched at the sounds of the fight between Hawkmoth and Team Miraculous. Kent opened the window and flew straight towards the battle. Fu smirked, "Bruce has run off on you."

 

   Wonder Woman fell to the floor with a thud. She had felt weaker after her fight with KnightFall and could only assume that when she was hit by him, a venom had entered her body.

 

    Hawkmoth slipped his finger through Cat Noir's ring and placed Ladybug's earrings on. His eyes glowed, as he steadily rose to the air. "I have Ultimate Power! Now, bring me my wife!" The villain twisted his hands as magic shot through the air and landed in the middle of the room. The Magic started to swirl and created an Inter-dimensional rift.

 

    Bruce stood up leaning on the wall, clutching his wound left by the purple-clad villain. He noticed Diana on the floor. Bruce made his way over to her as Magic swirled them to, healing their wounds. He smirked, 'Thank you, powers of creation!', he thought to himself.

 

   Clark broke through the building and landed before Hawkmoth. Kent looked up at the villain, eyes glowing ready to fire his heat vision to stop the plot at hand. "Clark! Help Dia-" An explosion of energy burst through the room, throwing everyone back.

 

   Bruce picked Diana up and stared at the portal, barely making out the figure standing in the middle. "Marie?"

 

   Hawkmoth smirked and transformed back into Gabriel as his wife walked towards him, "Gabe?" The silver-haired man smiled generously, "Hello, my dear."

 

   Marie looked at the people in the room and saw her son, "Adrien!" She ran towards him and hugged him. Adrien fought hard to keep the swell of tears behind his eyes, but lost. He hugged back and cried.

 

   Adrien's gaze caught his father's. He pulled back and assaulted Gabriel. "Insolent boy! I brought your mother back, you ungrateful bastard!" Gabriel backhanded Adrien to the floor. "Dark Wings, Rise!"

 

   Marie stared in shock as her husband transformed into a purple-clad costume. 

 

   "Superman, now!" Kent nodded, and flew straight towards Hawkmoth sending him through the wall. The villain grunted in pain as the Last Son of Krypton removed the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses from his grasp. Superman used his speed and went back to the Teenagers, "I believe these belong to you." 

 

   Adrien and Marinette nodded, "Tikki, Spots On!" "Plagg, Claws Out!" Marie saw that his son had the Cat Miraculous, and swelled with pride. Cat Noir looked at his mother, "I love you, mom." She smiled, "I love you too. Now, kick his ass!"

 

    Marie had assumed that Gabriel had used his Miraculous for evil, explaining her choice of words. Batman removed the Peacock Miraculous from his Utility Belt. "I believe this is yours." She looked at him in fear, "Who are you?" The Dark Knight smirked, "I'm just a friend, Ms."

 

   "No!" Hawkmoth released a burst of Dark Energy, causing the heroes to fly back. He points to Batman, "I saw your memories, Wayne! I saw everything and everyone, including your precious Gotham." The villain laughed as he burst into Akumas and disappeared from their sight.

 

   Batman's eyes widen, "You two said Hawkmoth has the ability to transport?!" Cat Noir and Ladybug gulped, "Yes."

 

   Clark frowned, Diana punched a wall, and Bruce brooded and clenched his fists. "I want you both in Gotham." He turned to Superman and Wonder Woman, "Alert the League and the Titans." 2/3rds of the Trinity nodded and flew off. Batman turned back to Marie, who looked at him with sympathy, "So. Bruce Wayne is the Gotham Bat? And I'm guessing that woman in the skimpy uniform is your girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 9- The Flames of Destiny

Three weeks had passed since Marie returned into everyone's lives. Adrien had been spending most of his time with his mother. 

   Marinette was happy for her boyfriend, but still felt that something was missing.

  Bruce had insisted that they all stay in Paris until he gave them his signal. 

   Marinette had resisted at first, but gave in.

 

   She stood out on her balcony staring out at the city she protected, as her phone began to ring. Marinette pulled it out of her pocket and noticed it was her best friend, Alya.

   "Hey Alya. What's up?" The dark red haired girl smiled wildly, "Get down here now, Girl!" Marinette stared at the screen in wonder, "Why? What's up?" Alya smirked, "You'll see!"

 

    Marinette walked through the streets of Paris with a nice coat that was designed by Gabriel. She sneered at the thought of the Silver-Haired Man that was Adrien's Father, but also their archenemy.

    "Mari! Come here!" Alya waved the bluenette over. Marinette smiled and walked over and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Master Fu and Nino sitting there. "Uh... Who's this?"

   Alya smirked, "Drop the act, Ladybug. We know." Marinette's eyes widened and looked at Fu, "You told them?!" 

   "He didn't," Adrien walked up with Marie by his side, "I did." 

    Marinette stared at Adrien, "Why?" Adrien kept a straight face, "They deserved to know. Besides, Master Fu had a gift for them." Alya moves a necklace around to reveal the Fox Miraculous while Nino shows them the Turtle Miraculous.

   

   The Four Friends sat in Fu's apartment training. Fu rubbed his neck as he felt a strange heat arise from the floor. His eyes shot open as a dark mysterious laughter filled the room. 

   The Chinese Man saw a dark butterfly enter the room, and it transformed into Hawkmoth. Fu gritted his teeth as he attacked the villain, only to be stopped by his Arthritis.

   Hawkmoth grabbed the man and threw him into the room with the Chosens. They all look up in shock to see Fu's body barreling into a wall, and Hawkmoth walking through the door.

   Adrien's eyes burned with anger as he leapt towards his father. Hawkmoth smirked and back-handed his son. 

    "So I see you've given away your Miraculous. Old fool." The Purple-Clad Villain pulled out a lighter, ignited it, and dropped it onto the floor setting the building on fire. Fu stood up in pain and threw a punch towards Hawkmoth. The Villain Smirked and unsheathed his sword, and sent the blade right up into Fu's chest.

    Marinette stared in shock, while Alya screamed in terror. Adrien tackled Hawkmoth right through a window into the streets below.

    The Bluenette looked out the window and screamed, "Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien looked up and winked quickly as he transformed into Cat Noir, and continued his duel with his Father. Marinette looked back at Alya and Nino, "Get Fu out of here!"

   They both nodded and dragged the body of their master out of the burning building. Marinette contacted Bruce, "We have a problem!" 

 

     Bruce nodded, "I'll be there soon." Wayne pulled his cowl over his eyes and activated his voice modifier. He ran to the Cave's teleporter and punched in the coordinates to downtown Paris.

   Batman arrived at the battle in a matter of seconds as he saw the fight below. He noticed that Marinette had transformed back into Ladybug, and had joined the fight.

 

   Ladybug whisked her Yo-Yo at Hawkmoth. He glares and swiftly moves his head as a Batarang is thrown right into his shoulder, lodging itself into his bone structure. 

  Hawkmoth grunts in pain as Batman glides down next to the Teen Heroes. "It's over, Agreste. Stand down." Gabriel smirked, "It isn't over until I say it is. Besides, I've already won this battle. Why don't you go check up on Fu?" Hawkmoth laughed and disappeared.

 

   The heroes run towards the area where Fu was lying in his blood. Bruce knelt down, "Master? It'll be okay. We need a medic over he-" Fu cut the Dark Knight off, "Protect them. Teach them. I believe in....... You..." 

   The Four Friends looked at each other then back at Bruce. Wayne's head hung down. Another person he had known was gone.

 

   How many more people must lose their lives in his pursuit of what he calls Justice?


	11. Chapter 10: Beautiful Lie

Bruce felt the trickle of rain fall down his neck. Perfect timing, he thought. It seemed that where ever there was a death or funeral, rain had followed to add to the moment. His hands were in his pocket as he walked through the grassy area, heading towards the service.

     Bruce was late. He didn't bother anyone and stood away looking onward. Bruce saw the grief in everyone's faces, and felt it through his own. He still remembered Fu's death as vivid as his parent's, and frankly Bruce was tired of it.

      Batman's pursuit of Justice had caused too much bloodshed, Jason, countless GCPD Officers, and now Master Fu. 

      Criminals are like weeds, he had once told himself, and that was the truth. 

 

     "Bruce?" The billionaire tweaked his head to the right just in time to see Diana walk up to him, "How are you?" 

     Bruce's attention returned to the service, "I failed him, in life. I won't fail him in death." 

      Diana looked at the man she loved, "You didn't fail anyone, Bruce. You know that!" Her voice was stern, but soft.

     "Tell that to Jason. Diana, my crusade has caused too much bloodshed. I thought I was helping Gotham, but I've been tearing it apart from its core. The Legacy of the Batman, is a Beautiful Lie." Bruce snuck a gaze at her, but The Amazon's eyes caught his, and they held a deep stare for moments.

      "Bruce, don't blame yourself. Please. You know who did this, and it wasn't you."

       Wayne stared at her, "I know it wasn't me."

      He looked back at the casket as it was being lowered into the ground. Wayne stalked forward and threw a rose down. He watched as it fell, while others flew down near his. 

       "And Gabriel Agreste will pay for his crimes. And the fee, is his life." 

 

    Marinette sat in her classroom attempting to study, but her mind kept wandering off. She had heard what Bruce had said to himself, and she feared what would happen the next time Batman and Hawkmoth faced eachother.

   "Alright, class. I have a surprise guest for you all today," Madame Bustier had broken the silence of the classroom as the door opened, and a dark haired man, in a business suit, walked in. 

    Marinette stared at the guest, and she knew exactly who it was. What was Bruce Wayne doing in their classroom?

 

    "Hello children, my name is Bruce Wayne. Some of you may have heard of me, and some of you haven't. But that doesn't matter. What does matter, is you have all been invited to visit my home city of Gotham, and will have the pleasure of attending one of my high fashioned parties. And don't worry about transportation, considering it shouldn't be a problem since I now own and fund this school."

      His famous playboy grin spread across his face as the students whispered enthusiastically. 

     "Mister Wayne will now hand out the permission slips," Madame Bustier stated.

 

     Bruce handed a slip to each of the student's. As he headed for the door, he nodded to Marinette and Adrien.

    Chloe Bourgeois looked at Marinette, "And what was that about? Do you and Bruce Wayne have a thing? See, Adrikins? She doesn't love you! But I do!" 

    Adrien stared at Chloe in anger, "That is enough!" He slams his fist on the desk startling everyone, "I am sick and tired of your terrible attitude, Chloe! You don't love me, you love my money! Marinette loves me for who I am, not what I'm worth! I hate you, Chloe Bourgeois and I hope you burn in hell!"

    "Adrien Agreste! To the Principal's office immediately!" Madame Bustier spat out like venom was in her mouth.

    Adrien came back to his senses and immediately regretted what he had said. He packed up his things, and headed out to the Principal's office. 

    He sat down in front of the office, tears of rage streaming down his face. What had he just done? 

    Adrien's head shot upwards as a tingling sensation flowed through his body, and heard a soothing voice that he was all too familiar with rang through his head.

 

     "Hello, Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth, your father."


	12. Chapter 11: Fallen Heroes

Adrien's fists were at his sides, tightly balled. His eyes glowing as a villainous smirk laid itself on his lips. A purple shockwave departed from his body, as he transformed into a white version of his Cat Noir suit.

    "Your powers have been amplified, son. All I ask in return is the head of the Bat." 

    Chat Blanc smirks, "Yes, father." The former hero jumps through the halls and enters the cafeteria where the students are. 

   "Ladies. Gentleman. Welcome to your doom." Chat Blanc activates his 'Cataclysm' attack and destroys the foundations of the school. 

    Marinette looked up to see Chat Blanc, "Adrien?" She surveyed her surroundings and ran towards a closet. "Tikki, Spots On!"

 

    Chat Blanc grabbed multiple students and threw them through the windows, injuring them. His attention went towards Chloe. The villain smirked and grabbed her by the throat. "Hello, Chloe." Tears stream down her face as a Yo-Yo whisks past her head, right into Chat's stomach.

   He winced in pain, dropping Chloe to the floor. Ladybug kicks Chat, and throws a punch straight towards his throat. He grabs her first and throws her like a rag doll

    Ladybug kicks Chat in the gut and they tackle eachother out into Paris. They stand up and stare into the other's eyes. "Adrien. What happened?" 

   Chat smirked, "Who do you think?!" The school continues to fall from the inside. Ladybug gasped and ran back inside to save the remaining students. The villain laughed and turned to run, only to be stopped by Batman.

 

    Batman grabbed Chat by the arm and threw him down. He looked at his ring, "Adrien. Give me the ring! I fought off an Akuma, we know it's possible. Now you have to do it. Not only for Marinette, but for your mother!" Chat stared at the Dark Knight, "You don't know me very well then, Bruce. CATACLYSM!" 

    Batman dodged every attack being thrown by Chat Blanc. 'Parry. Parry. Good job Bruce,' he thought to himself.

     The Caped Crusader kicked Chat Blanc in the gut, and threw his body into a stone wall. 

     Chat grunts in pain and stares at Batman. 

 

    Ladybug ran through the falling school, saving as many students as she could find. The heroine finds herself back in the cafeteria where she notices a body, crushed under a flaming wooden beam. "Madame Bustier. No."

    Ladybug shook her head and saw Chloe cowering in fear. "Chloe! Come on!" The blonde haired girl looked up and nodded. She stood and ran towards her hero, and they guided themselves out of the school.

 

    Chat stood up, his hand still glowing. Batman walked forward to meet his adversary. "Adrien, fight the Akuma's power! You can do it. I believe in you." Chat looks down, then back into Batman's eyes. He clenched his teeth and jabs his hand towards The Dark Knight's stomach.

   Batman grabbed his hand, twists it and grabs the ring. He punches Chat, breaking his jaw and threw him back down. 

    Ladybug ran out, Chloe in her arms. Batman threw the ring towards the bug-themed heroine. She grabbed it, broke the stone, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw the ring in the air, and purified the Akuma. Her pink magic surrounds Chat Blanc and transformed him back into Adrien. He shook his head, "Batman? Ladybug? What happened?" 

    Batman knelt down beside the teen, "You were Akumatized. Your school was destroyed." Adrien looked at Chloe, "Chloe. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burst."

     Bourgeois looked back, "No, Adrien. You were right. I'm sorry. I haven't been the same since my brother left. I know that doesn't explain my actions. But, I truly am sorry."

     Adrien, and Ladybug both smiled at their classmate. Batman turned back as he got a call, "Go ahead, Penny-One." 

    "Sir, there's been a bomb threat at Arkham. Commissioner Gordon is requesting that you get there as soon as you can."

    Batman's eyes lower, "I'll be there." The vigilante looked back at the teens and grappled off. He swung and glided between buildings and made it to Marie's apartment.

    Marie was sitting at her dresser, brushing her hair as Batman slipped in silently. "Marie."

   She looked back quickly, as if she was going to have a heart attack, "Bruce! You startled me!" 

   Batman removed his cowl and walked forward. Marie walked towards him too. When their bodies met, Marie's lips pressed his hard.

     Bruce pulled back, "Marie. I'm sorry. For everything." She smiled, "It's fine Bruce. I should be apologizing. I drove you away, and I just kissed you even though I know you love Wonder Woman."

    Wayne smirked. "Let's call us even. There was a bomb threat at Arkham Asylum. And I need you and Adrien there alongside me. Marinette will be there too, but I'll have to pull more strings with her parents."

     Marie nodded, "I'll be there, Bruce. Just like old times." 

     Bruce walked back towards the window, and pulled his cowl back over his eyes. Batman climbed out, and headed back to his apartment.

 

    Marinette sat on her stairs listening to the conversation below. Bruce had arrived a little earlier, and was now telling them that he wanted to take Marinette and her class to Gotham. She was so happy when they agreed. Bruce walked up the steps, "We leave in two hours. Be ready."

 

     Three security guards laid dead on the floor of the LexCorp building in Metropolis. Hawkmoth treaded carefully between the halls and found Lex Luthor's office.

    The Purple Clad Villain burst through the door and used his dark magic to sustain Lex Luthor in his grasp.

    "Who the hell, are you?!" Lex screamed at Hawkmoth. He smirked, "I am Hawkmoth. And I believe we have common enemies; The Justice League. Or more so, the Trinity."

    Luthor's eyebrow quirks up, "So? What do you want from me?"

     Hawkmoth walked closer, "I want the one being, strong enough to destroy them," Lex's eyes widened, he couldn't want that creature! It was too dangerous, "I want, Doomsday."

   

    "Doomsday is unstable! He will destroy you the moment he is freed!" Hawkmoth laughed at Luthor's pathetic attempts to change his mind. 

    "Doomsday is a mindless, destroyer. That creature has no will power to use that could stop me." Hawkmoth states. "Now, where is Doomsday?!"

    Luthor sighed, "Final floor. We've been studying him." Hawkmoth smiled and stabbed Lex with his sword, "Thank you." 

   Hawkmoth walked out of the room and went straight for Doomsday as Luthor took his dying breath.

    The villain entered the final floor and broke through countless security guards and checkpoints, but it was all worth it. He found Doomsday's cell. Hawkmoth slid a key card, he had picked up from a dead officer, through the sensor, and entered.

     Hawkmoth stared at the hanging Doomsday as it looked at him with a low growl. "I sense your hatred and rage for the Kryptonians. Especially Superman." That word made Doomsday angrier. Hawkmoth smirked and sent an Akuma straight into one of Doomsday's security cuff, "I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to completely destroy Superman and we can rule this planet, together!"

   A purple cloud of magic surrounds itself around Doomsday and transformed him. Doomsday had larger bones growing, and was taller in height.

    Hawkmoth smirked, "I control you. Now the Devil bends to my will!" His laugh filled the room as Doomsday broke out of his cell and let out a mighty roar.

 

     Marinette, Adrien and Marie sat with Bruce in his Private Jet. They were there for two hours. Bruce had already started studying the possible locations of a bomb placement, Marie and Marinette slept, while Adrien stared out the window. Could it have been his father who ordered the threat to throw them off his trail? 

   They would all learn the truth soon enough. And Bruce was ready to do whatever it takes to bring Hawkmoth to justice.

    Even if that meant killing him.


	13. Chapter 12: Return to Gotham

   Bruce's head rose up, as the plane descended. He cracked his neck and stood up to stretch his legs. 

    Wayne looked at his passengers and smiled. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought them. If I kill, Gabriel, what will they think of me?' Bruce immediately disposed of those thoughts as the plane landed.

    He woke the trio up, helped pack up their things, and left the jet. Bruce looked up, as rain fell to the floor. "Typical Gotham weather." Marie looked at him with a smirk, which he immediately returned. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and laughed, "Get a room, you two!" they both said simultaneously.

    "There's plenty of rooms at the Manor, isn't there Master Bruce?" The group turned to see an Elderly man wearing a nice suit, standing there. 

    Bruce smiled, "Of course there are, Alfred. Everyone, this is my butler and most trusted adviser, Alfred Pennyworth." 

   "Trusted adviser? You actually trust someone, Father?" Said a voice coming out of the back seat of the limo. Bruce glared at the boy inside, "And this is my biological son, Damian."

    The trio looked at him, "Son?!" Bruce frowned, "Its a long story." Damian steps out, "And it involves my mother drugging him and having sex. And I thought you had a strong will."

   Bruce shot a glare at his son, who only smirked. "He really is your son. He's basically a miniature version of you!" Marie states.

   "If I may, Commissioner Gordon needs the Batman at Arkham Asylum, immediately." Bruce nodded, "Alfred will take you to the cave. I need you all to monitor the City. Damian you're with me." Damian nodded as Marinette spoke up, "No. We're going with you! We went through hell and back in Paris. Like it or not, we're all partners now."

    Adrien and Marie smiled and looked at Bruce, who glared at the bluenette, "Fine. But you listen to every order I give. One screw up, and you're going to the cave. Got it?"

    They all nod and pile into the car. Alfred walks forward, "You're getting soft, Master Bruce. What exactly did Miss Diana do to you in Paris?" Bruce looked at the elderly man with a smirk. Alfred smiled too, "It's about damn time." 

    Bruce shook his head and chuckled, as he and Alfred enter the car. Within seconds, it starts to drive off.

 

    Marinette, Adrien and Marie were in awe. All of the buildings in the City were so Gothic, hence the name, and they loved it. Within minutes, they arrived at Wayne Manor.

    Bruce helped everyone out, took their bags with the help of Damian and Alfred, and they headed inside. Alfred and Damian took the bags to the guest rooms, and Bruce opened the entrance to the Batcave.

   "Don't touch anything when you get down there. Some of things down there are unsolved cases, and I don't need anymore DNA contaminating the evidence." They agreed, and descended into the base of the Batman.

 

    Marie looked around the cave in astonishment, then saw a framed picture of Bruce and her together. She smiled and picked it up, "I thought I told you not to touch anything."

   Marie looked back at Bruce with a smile, "I thought you didn't crack jokes." Bruce smirked, "I do every once in awhile." The former lovers stared into each other's eyes. 

    "Am I interrupting anything?" Bruce frowns, "Not at all Dick." Nightwing jumps down, "Well it sure as hell looked like I did."

   Batgirl rolled her eyes as she walked up, "Stop screwing around, Dick and focus." Damian snickered, "Listen to your fiancé, Grayson. She actually knows things, unlike you." Dick stared at the boy, "I hate you." 

   Damian smirked, "Hate you too, Grayson." Bruce looks at his sidekicks, "Where's Tim?" 

   

     Sounds of footsteps were heard, "I'm here. Sorry, I was studying." Bruce nodded, "It's fine, Tim. You all ready?" Marinette and Adrien run up, "Hell yeah!"

    Dick, Tim and Barbara look at the teenagers, "Who are they?" Bruce pulled on his cowl, "Ladybug and Cat Noir. And that's Marie. They're going to help us take down Hawkmoth." They nod.

   "Tikki, Spots On!" Adrien straightened his back, "Plagg, Claws Out!" Both teens transformed into their alter egos, in a spectacular swarm of magic. "Wow." Dick replied. "Interesting," Babs stated. Tim was in awe, "Awesome." 

   The heroes step towards their vehicles, "Ladybug, Cat Noir. Take the Tumbler. It'll take you straight to the Asylum." They both nod and enter a military type vehicle. Ladybug turns it on, and it speeds off out of the cave. Dick smirks, "A race then." Batgirl gets on the Bat-Cycle, "Lets go then." Tim jumped on the Red Bird, "This should be fun!" As the engines roared, all three motor bikes drove off after The Tumbler.

 

    Batman and Robin entered the Batmobile, "Alfred, keep the channel link to the League open. I'm going to let them know the moment I suspect Hawkmoth will strike." Alfred nodded, "Yes sir. Do be careful." 

    The Batmobile quickly exited the Bat Cave, leaving no response from Batman. "Typical." Alfred went back to the computer.

 

   Batman was at the helm of the car, with Robin sitting by him, "Father. I know that look. Mother always had it when The League of Assassins were executing someone. You're planning on killing this 'Hawkmoth' aren't you?" 

   Batman kept silent, confirming his son's suspicions. "As I figured."

   There was an awkward silence for minutes. Batman was the first to break it, "Damian. If I do it. I want you to help them take me down. If Batman goes rogue, he must be defeated." Robin stared at the road, terrified of the thought that he would have to help kill his father.

     Batman stopped the car at the GCPD building, "Stay here." He stepped out and grappled to the top where Jim Gordon stood.

   

    Gordon turned around, "You still know how to make an entrance, Bruce." Batman nodded, "What's the situation at Arkham?"

   "I have every available officer down there, SWAT and regular patrollers. And the security was doubled. Who would order a bomb threat at Arkham? Two-Face? Penguin? Joker?" 

   Batman clenched his fists in anger at the name, "No. Joker's still incarcerated in the cell I designed. There's no wa-" His words were cut off at the sound of a distant explosion. 

    Gordon stared in the direction the smoke bellowed from, "Good God. The blast came from Arkham." Jim turned quickly to see that Batman had already left to investigate, "Every damn time."

  

    Batman entered the Batmobile and drove quickly to Arkham Island, "I heard the explosion, Father. Nightwing contacted , they all arrived and are investigating." Batman kept his eyes on the road, "Good." He put in the channel to Diana's communicator.

    "Get down to Arkham, now. There was an explosion, and I suspect a breakout." 

   "I'll be there, Bruce. Who do you think... It was Agreste, wasn't it?"

    Batman turned onto the bridge that led straight to the Island, "Most likely. I'm worried. He was at the LexCorp building when Luthor died, and Doomsday's been missing since then." 

   "And you suspect Hawkmoth Akumatized Doomsday and is now leading him straight to Gotham?" Batman frowned as the car came to a stop at the Asylum, "Precisely."

   "I'll be there with Clark. Be careful Bruce."

   "I will, Princess."

 

   Batman jumps out of the car, "Batman! Where are you going?!" The Dark Knight was at full speed, heading into the Asylum, "I'm going to see him." 

   Robin knew exactly who he was talking about. The most dangerous criminal in Gotham. Someone who just wants to see the world burn.

 

   The Joker


	14. Chapter 13: Welcome to the Madhouse

   Batman ran through the halls of Arkham, as Guards stumbled around aimlessly. He made his way down to the maximum security wing where The Joker was being held. Two Officers stood there, heavily armed.

   "Open the door. Now!" One guard punches the security code in, and the door opens.

     Batman walked in, cape flowing behind him. He felt all of his anger surge through him as he saw the Clown Prince of Crime sitting in the cell. 

     Joker looked at The Dark Knight, laughter filling the air, "Batman, darling? How long has it been? Five years? How's Jason..... oh that's right. HAHAHAHA!"

     Batman locked his jaw, "You're where you need to be." He turned away, "Oh I doubt it! I will be freed, and I'm heading straight for your new Robin. All I need is the crowbar, HAHAHAHAAHA!" 

    The Dark Knight opened the cell and punched the Joker straight in the face, breaking his jaw and nose. He grabs him by the throat, "You won't hurt anyone else." Batman says as another explosion goes off in the same cell block him and the Joker were in. 

   

    Hawkmoth walked in and sees Batman, "Hello, Bruce. Nice of you to join us." He uses his magic to get a hold on Batman. 

   Joker looks at Batman, "Bruce? Bruce Wayne?! You're telling me I've been fighting a billionaire in a costume?! I expected more! This ruins everything!"

    Hawkmoth rolls his eyes, "Joker! Come on! I have much bigger plans then just reducing Batman to ash!" 

    Joker's grin widens, "Oh I love the sound of that, Butterfly Boy!" He walks towards Hawkmoth, "Sorry Bats. But there are people to kill, and about 100 skyscrapers to blow up before sunrise, ciao! HAHAHA!" Hawkmoth turns to him, "Free the other inmates. You all will play an important part in my plan."

    The Joker nods and runs off filling the Asylum with his maniacal laughter. 

   Hawkmoth's symbol glows above his eyes, "How about you join us, Doomsday?" 

    The ground rumbles and Doomsday breaks through the roof, and crashes down to the floor, growling and breathing hard. Batman's eyes widen. Hawkmoth smiles, "Is that fear I see in your eyes?" He taunts.

     Batman glares at the man that was once his friend. "Doomsday, deal with him." Doomsday stalks forward, a small earthquake happening with each step he takes. Batman smirks, "Thanks for buying me time, Gabe." Hawkmoth stares in question, as a blur of red and blue breaks through the wall, taking Doomsday out of the Asylum.

    "Superman." Hawkmoth growls. Wonder Woman floats down and swings her sword towards his head. The villain ducks and transports out of the security wing.

    Batman falls to the floor, barely catching himself. He rubs his wrists as she walks up. "You okay?" Batman nods, "I'm fine. We need to find the others." 

 

   Ladybug and Cat Noir head through the court yard, searching for any escapees. A group of maniacs stood under a tree, eating the organs of a dead security guard. Their laughter fills the yard, and disgusts the teen heroes. 

   Cat Noir activates his staff and attacks head on, while Ladybug kicks one from the back. 

   A maniac unsheathes a knife, and attempts to stab Cat Noir in the gut. He grabs his hand, twists it until breaking point, and throws him down.

   Ladybug nods and whisks her Yo-Yo at one, knocking him out. "At this rate, all the inmates will be defeated in about two hours," Cat Noir says.

   "I doubt it," Ladybug adds, "We shouldn't underestimate them." Cat Noir nods and they continue their search for more inmates.

 

    Superman keeps Doomsday in his grasp, unleashing a fury of punches. Doomsday grabs Kal-El by the chest and throws him straight into the Gotham Gazette building.

   Superman coughs up blood as Doomsday busts through the wall, bringing the building down, killing the people inside. The Man of Steel's eyes glow with rage, and heat and fires it straight towards Doomsday.

   Doomsday absorbs the energy, and grabs Kal-El by the face and throws him out into the city below. Doomsday jumps down after him, and stomps his foot on Superman in fury. He grabs the Kryptonian and uses his own heat vision to send him barreling through 10 miles of Gotham, destroying every building in his path.

    Superman attempts to stand, clutching his wounds and coughing more blood. Doomsday flies towards him and picks him up by the face, crushing part of his skull. Superman looks up to see multiple heat seeking missiles converging on their location. 

   Kal-El grabs Doomsday by the body, throws him into the air, and unleashes an unrelenting fury of punches on him until they reach Earth's atmosphere. Then the nukes hit them both.

   Doomsday's lifeless body falls down to Arkham Island, destroying the Hospital Wing. The creature stands up, releasing a shockwave of energy destroying more of the Island as it adapts to nuclear blasts.

  

   Batman and Wonder Woman watch the blasts level the Island, "Alfred. Load the Batwing's cannons with Kryptonite. It'll be the only way to stop Doomsday." 

   "I'll handle it sir. I'll also leave the Spear in there along with the gun." Batman nods. "This way!" Wonder Woman grabs him and they fly towards the top of the Asylum as the Batwing arrives.

   "Find everyone else. I'm going to lead Doomsday away." Batman looks up to see the remains of the nuclear energy in the air. "Dammit. Diana, if I don't make it back-" she grabs him and presses her lips on his. Batman holds her head and waist. After a moment that felt like eternity, they pull back, "I love you, Bruce." Batman smiles with true intent, "I love you too, Diana."

   The Dark Knight enters his air vehicle and flies off towards Doomsday. The creature looks up to see the Batwing. The cannons start rotating, and fires Kryptonite Bullets. The bullets penetrates Doomsday's skin. 

   Batman moves the controls, so he can fly away from the Island. As the Batwing flies off, Doomsday follows.

 

   Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin and Batgirl enter the courtyard and see the Batwing leading Doomsday away. "Shit!" Nightwing exclaims. Batgirl sees Ladybug and Cat Noir tying up other inmates. "Over here!"

The teens look up, relieved to see them. They ran over to them. 

  "Thank God. This place is a War Zone!" Red Robin shakes his head, "Its worst than that. If the League can't stop Doomsday, there's no way in hell we can stop Hawkmoth!"

  Maniacal laughter fills the court yard, The Bat Family's eyes widen, "Dear,God. No." Ladybug and Cat Noir huddle close to the others, "What the hell was that?!" Cat Noir asks. "It's him. It's the Joker," replies Robin.

   "The one and only!" Joker hits Nightwing in the back of the head with a crowbar, knocking him out. "Oh dear. Looks like the former boy blunder's taken a fall. Ooh! Fresh faces!" His attention is turned towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, "And the entire Bat Gang is here! It's a good thing I brought the crowbar. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker's laughter fills the air, stunning the young heroes.

 

    Marie sits at the Bat Computer with Alfred, "I can't just stay here and watch everyone, including my son, die!" Alfred nods, "I've taken the liberty of bringing your Miraculous out here. Save the day Marie, for Bruce's sake." 

   She smiles and puts the Miraculous on, and transforms into Lady Peacock. She flies out of the cave, and heads straight for Arkham Island.

 

    The Batwing continues to lead Doomsday away from Arkham as a surge of heat energy hits the back exhaust port. Batman tries to keep control, but ultimately loses it, and the plane falls right into Gotham. 

   Citizens run in terror as they witness their hero get shout out of the sky, by a creature whose power proves to be a challenge for even Superman. Batman hits the windshield of the cockpit breaking it open, as Doomsday flies back down to the streets below. 

   The creature's eyes glow, ready for another blast. Batman stares right at his fate, with a hint of fear in his eye, "Oh, shit." He mutters to himself as the blast leaves Doomsday's eyes and heads straight for him. Batman raises his arms as if that would do anything.

   Right before the blast hits him, a person in a blue outfit jumps in front of Batman and absorbs the blast. The person lowers their arms to reveal the face of Lady Peacock. "Marie?" She looks back and winks at the Dark Knight.

 

    Superman's body floats aimlessly through Earth's atmosphere. His bones and veins were clearly visible, even beneath his skin. Kal-El's body nears the sun, and his strength and physical structure return. His eyes glow red with energy, and flies back into the battle. 

   Lady Peacock starts her attack on Doomsday. Spiral kicks and parries, everything she had learned before she disappeared years ago. A blur of red and blue hits Doomsday and sends him into a building. The blur slows down, and they see Superman.

   "Good to see you're alive, Clark." Bruce says. Superman smiles, "Thanks. Who's this?" Marie smiles, "It's me, Marie. But right now I'm Lady Peacock. And if you'll excuse me, I have some ass to kick." She cracks her neck, and flies straight towards Doomsday.

  "Now, she's with you." Superman says. Batman smirks, "No, I think she's with you."

  

   Wonder Woman flies down to Superman and Batman, "Did I miss anything?" Superman looks at her and Bruce, "First of all, SHE is with you." Superman points to Diana. "And second of all, Marie, or Lady Peacock, is kicking Doomsday's ass."

    "Good. We need to find Hawkmoth." Wonder Woman replies. Batman and Superman nod in agreement as Doomsday throws Lady Peacock back at The Trinity with all his might. She stands up, and dusts herself off, "Is that all you've got?!" 

 

    Doomsday roars and sends a giant shock wave of energy back at them. "You had to ask!" Batman says gruffly. 

   The Dark Knight gets the Kryptonite gun and Spear, "Superman, distract Doomsday!" The Man of Steel nods and flies straight towards the Kryptonian Creature. "Diana, Marie, help Clark, and when I give the word get him the hell out of there!

   The Heroines nod and head after Superman to help take on Doomsday. Batman runs across the battlefield, and finds a good spot to be able to shoot Doomsday.

   Batman loads up the gun, as Wonder Woman ties Doomsday up in the Lasso of Truth, tightening her grip on him. "Get Kent out of there!" Superman sees Batman take aim, and flies out of the way. Batman takes the shot at Doomsday, the capsule breaks open on impact, sending Kryptonite dust down his lungs.

   Doomsday looks at Batman, and sends a blast of heat energy towards him. Batman runs out of the way, but is blown back by the impact. Superman sees his injured friend, and decides to finish Doomsday off himself.

    The Man of Steel floats towards Batman, feeling weaker by the Spear, every inch he moves. Batman lays on the ground, knocked out cold, with multiple broken bones and ribs. Superman takes the Spear and flies straight towards Doomsday.

    Wonder Woman is thrown off her perch and Lady Peacock is being pounded down, as Superman flies past them, and jabs the Spear right into Doomsday's chest. The creature howls in pain, and punches with all his might, into Superman.

   Kal-El feels the pain sweep through his body, but keeps sending the Spear into the monster's chest. Superman looks at one of Doomsday's security cuffs and notices an abnormality. "The Akuma!" He uses his heat vision to shoot it, causing the butterfly to leave the cuff. Another beam of light hits the butterfly, causing it to lose its power over Doomsday.

    Superman pushes it in deeper, and the creature lets out a howl of pain, as it slowly dies. 

 

    Wonder Woman and Lady Peacock see Superman stand up triumphantly. He looks at them then falls back down. Diana grabs him in her arms, "D-Diana. Tell Lois.... I..." 

   Not able to finish his sentence, Superman, Kal- El of Krypton, Clark Kent, died in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Batman slowly rose to his feet, walking towards the scene of his best friend's death.

   He knelt down beside her, and lowered his head, in respect for the Man of Steel.

 

   Rain had started to fall once again. Batman looked towards the smoke that was bellowing from Arkham Island. He knew right then an there what Gabriel's fate would be. 

 

    Hawkmoth will perish. And it will be by The Batman's hand.


	15. Chapter 14: The Man in Red

  Batman walked silently through the Island in search of the rest of his allies. Wonder Woman, and Lady Peacock followed close behind. 

     Their eyes were red, from drowsiness and sadness. Batman recounted the events of the last month, Hawkmoth's unmasking, Marie's return, Fu's death, and now Superman laid dead in the cockpit of the Batwing.

     Batman looked at the position of the moon, "4 a.m."  They made their way into the Courtyard, where Maniacal Laughter was still in the air. Marie's eyes narrow, "Who or what the hell is that?" 

     Wonder Woman glances at Batman, whose gruff answer scared Marie, "The Joker."

     Batman's speed quickly increased, and he found what he was looking for, and something he wasn't. 

 

    Joker kicked Batgirl down and with a swift movement, backhanded her with the crowbar. 

   Batman's teeth clenched, and Glide Kicked Joker down. The clown looked at the Dark Knight, and grinned wildly.

   "Why so serious, Bats?" Joker pulled a pocket knife out, and swings it straight at Batman's jaw. He grabs the knife, twists the arm and bashes Joker's head into a wall, instantly taking him down.

    Wonder Woman floats down and smirks at the unconscious Clown. Batman helps Batgirl up, "How long have you been handling him?" Batgirl rubs her eyes, "Long enough for him to tire us out. Ladybug and Cat Noir went deeper into the Island. They were looking for Hawkmoth." Batgirl points East. 

    Batman nods, "Get them into the Batmobile." She nods, and obeys orders.

 

    Batman, Wonder Woman, and Lady Peacock head off into the direction Ladybug and Cat Noir went. As they entered the drop off point, a surge of magic blasted in front of their faces. Batman threw his cape over his eyes.

     Wonder Woman sees Ladybug and Cat Noir on top of the Asylum dueling Hawkmoth. "Bruce, there!" Batman looked up and grappled towards him. The Dark Knight jumps in between the teen heroes and stares down his adversary.

    Lady Peacock and Wonder Woman fly up to the rest of the heroes and prepare for battle. Hawkmoth smirks, "Lets even this up, shall we?" A blast of energy shoots out of his cane capturing Four of the heroes. Batman evades and throws a smoke pellet down, to cloud his movements. 

   "That won't stop me, Bruce. I'll find you, and I'll kill you." Batman pounces on Hawkmoth and kicks him in the gut. "I don't think so." Batman grabs him by the arm, and throws him down.

   The Caped Crusader glances behind him, to see the magic binds crushing his allies. Batman runs back to them, quickly takes Cat Noir's ring and glares back at Hawkmoth.

   In a brilliant surge of energy, Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien. "Bruce, what are you doing?!" Batman slips his finger into the ring, "Claws out!"

 

   Soon, Batman transformed into a sleek leather suit, with a cape flowing behind him, and a black belt as a tail. Hawkmoth stared in disbelief, "Impossible!"

   Batman smirked, "You thought I trained under Fu, without a Miraculous?! You're dumber than I thought." The Dark Knight lunged towards Hawkmoth, and the final battle began

  

    Hawkmoth kicked Batman in the gut, and unsheathed his sword. He swings it towards Batman's chest, only for it to be caught in his gauntlets. Batman throws the sword, and punches Hawkmoth straight in a pressure point, paralyzing his arm.

     The villain groans in pain, and clutches his arm. Batman swiftly punches his injury, causing pain to sweep through Hawkmoth's body. Batman grabs him by the throat and throws the villain into the Asylum, breaking multiple bones.

     Batman walks in, grabs him by the arm, and grapples to the top levels. Hawkmoth throws a sloppy punch, and the vigilante grabs the balled up fist, and breaks his arm. Hawkmoth screams in pain.

     Batman grabbed the Moth Miraculous and threw it into a wall, transforming Hawkmoth back into Gabriel. The Caped Crusader punches Gabriel in the throat, causing blood to spill out of his mouth.

    Gabriel stares at Batman, with blurry vision. "Coward. I'm unmasked, yet you still hide behind my son's." 

   Batman takes off the ring, and drops it into the dusty floor. "Adrien is not your son. He was a pawn in your game. Not anymore." Gabriel looked up as he knew his fate was sealed.

 

    The magic holding the other heroes, disappeared, causing the rest of them to drop to their feet. Wonder Woman looks up to see the building Batman and Hawkmoth were last seen. She shakes her head, "One of them isn't making it out." 

   Batman jabbed his elbow into Gabriel's rib cage, causing him to step back into the window. The Dark Knight grabs Gabriel's throat, and sends his back straight into the window, causing it to shatter.

    Adrien and Ladybug looked up to see Gabriel's body dangling like a noodle on a fork in Batman's hands. Lady Peacock stared in terror.

    A news helicopter arrived on the scene, shining its searchlight on Batman and Agreste.

    "The whole world's watching now! Let's give 'em a show!" Batman repeatedly punched Gabriel in the face, breaking his nose, and shattering teeth.

    Batman tightened his grip on Gabriel's neck, "Do it. Show everyone your true colors. But how will you live with yourself once you're branded, a cold blooded murderer?" Batman's grip loosened, and he threw Gabriel right behind him. 

    Batman walked towards the door, "I'm not like you, Gabriel. I have morals that I'll never break. I'm not a murderer and I'm not a hero. Your son is a hero. I'm in the middle."

   Batman's hand grips the door, and Gabriel goes in for a punch, only to be met by three batarangs. Two lodge themselves into his shoulder, while the other goes straight in his eye. Agreste screams in pain as the door opens, "The police will handle you." 

   Batman's foot doesn't even leave the room until Gabriel spits something back, "Coward! I'll tell them everything! I know who you are! I know you're Br-"

 

   BLAM

   BLAM

   BLAM

 

   The sounds of three gunshots disrupt Gabriel's words. Batman quickly turns to see a look of shock on Gabriel's face, along with two bullet wounds in his chest, and one in the middle of his head. "No!"

   Gabriel's body falls out of the broken window, straight onto a fenced gate. The tip penetrates his stomach, leaving him impaled.

    Batman walks towards the window, doused in a searing light. Batman looks at a perch and sees a man. From what he could tell, the man was wearing a Red Mask. The figure ran off and jumped into the harbor surrounding Arkham.

   

    The Dark Knight glides towards Gabriel's body, which was surrounded by the other heroes. Ladybug looks at the grizzled vigilante. Lady Peacock holds back tears, while Adrien kneels down to his dead father. Wonder Woman glances at Batman, and back at the body of Gabriel Agreste. 

     Batman stared at his old friend, and remembered how much he had just wanted to kill him. But he held back. Batman had every right to end him right there, but didn't take the chance.

     He had only two thoughts going through his mind, his sorrow for the Agreste's. Who was the man in the Red Mask? Was he friend, or foe? Could he be trusted?

 

    Marinette woke up in the Guest Bedroom of Wayne Manor panting. The image of Gabriel's death was drawn in her brain, and it wouldn't be erased. She was scared. Marinette stands up, and exits the room heading for Adrien's. She opened the door and saw him sleeping. A smile spread across her face, and kissed him on the cheek. She walks back out and headed down to the Kitchen where Bruce, Marie and Diana sat, heads hanging low.

    Bruce looked at the paper which read in Bold Letters, HAWKMOTH REVEALED. GABRIEL AGRESTE MURDERED. He threw it back at the table, as Alfred walked up with three cups of coffee. They all thanked him, "Would you like a cup, Ms. Marinette?" Asked Alfred. The three of them looked back at the doorway, where Marinette stood.

    She nods and sits down, "Nightmares?" Diana asks. Marinette nodded again. 

     "I had them too," Bruce says sipping the coffee. "The whole world knows about Gabriel, now. And Paris isn't particularly happy."

    "I'm not surprised." Marie states, "From what I've read and been told, he's nearly destroyed the city, over and over again."

   Bruce stands up, "Clark's memorial is tomorrow. We need to get ready. I want to head to Kansas by tonight."

    He walks out and heads to the master bedroom. "Who is the Man in Red?"


	16. Chapter 15: New Generations

Bruce sat in the kitchen of the Kent Farm. Clark's funeral had a big turn out, co-workers from the Daily Planet, and Justice League members alike. His eyes moved across the family photos and back to Martha Kent. 

    Wayne stood up and walked to her, "You deserve to rest. I'll handle the dishes." Martha looked up with red eyes, "Thank you, Bruce."

    Martha walked out, and Bruce heads to the sink. 

 

      Marinette and Adrien sat in the graveyard overlooking Clark's headstone. "I still can't believe it," Marinette says breaking the silence between them, "I thought heroes were invincible, especially Superman. I was wrong."

     Adrien turned his head towards the girl, "No one is invincible. Everyone has a weakness, even Superman. Doomsday was able to defeat him, but that damned creature died in the process, too."

      Marinette smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "May, I?" The teens look up to see Marie standing behind them. They both nod, and she sits down.

      "Bruce has something to tell us. Should be interesting." 

 

     -The Watch Tower-

 

     Batman, Wonder Woman, Lady Peacock, Ladybug and Adrien walk through the halls of the Justice League Space Headquarters, heading to the briefing room. They reach the room, and Batman puts in the security codes, disabling the systems.

      The heroes walk in, to Ladybug and Adrien's surprise, to be greeted by The Teen Titans and the rest of the Justice League. 

      Flash whizzes into the room, "These are the people you're inaugurating into the League and Titans?" Batman glared right at Flash, "Thanks for ruining the surprise, Barry."

     Ladybug's eyes widen, "The Titans?!" Adrien smiles wildly and Lady Peacock stares in disbelief at the thought. Batman smirks and walks up to Adrien. He hands the boy a box.

      Adrien looked at the box, and opened it, to find his Ring. The blonde-haired boy smiles, and slips it onto his finger, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

   

      Batman and Wonder Woman step up, "Ladybug, Cat Noir, you are now official members of The Teen Titans. You are now under the guidance of Nightwing. When you are ready, you will be ranked up into the Justice League, like Cyborg." 

     Ladybug and Cat Noir walk to Nightwing with ecstatic movement. "Welcome to the team you two," Nightwing states with a smile.

      "And Lady Peacock. For showing bravery alongside the Trinity in the fight against Hawkmoth and Doomsday, you are now an official member of the Justice League," Wonder Woman says with her booming voice, "Congratulations, to all of you."

     Flash, Cyborg, Shazam, and Aquaman walk up to the area where Batman and Wonder Woman stand. 

    Batman turns to them, "And now to Batman. As an honorary member, and founder of the Justice League, you have now been promoted to Leader," Cyborg says. 

     Batman nods, and smirks at Diana, who grabs him by his arm, and they kiss deeply. 

     Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Robin and Robin smile and start to applaud. "I thought a woman can't tie the Batman down!" Nightwing says.

     Batman smirks, "I was talking about regular women, not an Amazon!"

      

     Back on Earth, the Man in Red sat in a warehouse watching security monitors. It took him hours to hack into the Watchtower Security Systems, but he had done it. "Celebrate now, Bruce. I will make you pay, for not avenging me."

     The man stood up and removed the Red Mask to reveal the battered face of a boy that died years ago. Jason Todd. "I will show Gotham what happens when The Batman's failures come back to haunt."

 

            END OF MAIN STORY- CONTINUED IN EPILOGUE 


	17. Epilogue

    Metropolis- 6:30 p.m.

   Citizens, Officers and Reporters gather around the center of the city as the tarp is ripped off, unveiling a bronze Superman statue. 

    Bruce stood off in the back watching the ceremony. "Goodbye, Clark." He turns, puts the sunglasses over his eyes, and stalked off to the nearest Helicopter Pad.

 

     Paris- 11:15 a.m. 

   Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien sat in the bleachers during gym class watching the ceremony on Adrien's smartphone. They sigh, and turn the phone off and go back to their daily activities.

 

   Watchtower- 9:55 p.m.

  Diana eyed her surroundings, four holographic gunmen approached, and with one swift slash of her sword, they disappeared.

   She turned to see Bruce standing there adjusting the difficulty. They smiled at each other, and Wayne pulls his cowl over his eyes, and joins Diana in the simulator. 

 

     Arkham Island- 12:45 a.m.

  Dr. Harleen Quinzell walked through the dark halls of the Asylum, towards the chilling maniacal laughter at the end. She approached the door where armed guards stood. Her hand grips the knob, and slowly opens the door.

    "Doctor Quinzell. I'm glad you're here. I live for these moments with you."

    Harleen smiled, and caresses the strait jacket binding The Joker. 

     The Psychiatrist looked down at her clipboard, as her patient looks at the ceiling, with an evil smile making its way on his face.

 

     Hall of Justice- 6:54 a.m.

  Marie sat on the steps of the Hall watching the sun slowly rise. She smiles knowing her legacy was just about to begin.

 

     Apokolips- Time Zone Unknown

   The distant planet ruled by the tyrant known as Darkseid, starts to buzz with anticipation.

   Steppenwolf walks towards Darkseid's Throne Room with news that would please his ruler. The Alien enters the room, and bows down to Darkseid.

   

  "Lord Darkseid, I have great news about the planet Earth. The planet's greatest champion has fallen. The Kryptonian was killed during an attack by the monster Doomsday." Steppenwolf looks at his Lord.

      Darkseid turns his head slightly, and an evil smirk lays across his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the finally chapter of the KightFall series, hope you all enjoyed it!   
> my friend, who has been the one writing this series, is working hard on part 2, so be patient and check for when that story is up!  
> ^;^


End file.
